degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi What If... If there was no black hole
If the Degrassi Black Hole never happened.... What would have become of the characters we lost to it? Post your ideas!! :D Kendra Mason When she enters grade 8, the pressure of high school really begins to set in for Kendra. She begins suffering from anxiety, which leads to an on-going struggle of panic attacks and depression. Spinner helps her through this ordeal for a time, though it follows her throughout the series. During Rick's bullying period, Kendra, like Toby, befriended Rick and felt badly for him. She tried to get Spinner to stop bullying him, but he got angry at her and told her to stay out of it. After the shooting, Kendra's depression returned strongly, and she decided she did not want to return to degrassi. She became home schooled, but hated sharing a house with Spinner, as she blamed him for Rick's death. In season 5, Kendra started taking meds to keep her anxiety under control, and she decided to return to degrassi, as she was sick of seeing Spinner at home all the time. Spinner tried his best to apologize to Kendra, but they eventually started avoiding each other, and it continued even when Jimmy and Spinner made up. In Season 6, Kendra was best friends with Manny, Emma, JT, Toby and Liberty, and still continued to give Spinner the silent treatment. She got back together with Toby and made-out with him at Liberty's birthday party. When JT was murdered, she took his death extremely hard, and found comfort in Toby, however, when Toby began having feelings for Liberty, the two broke up, though the break up was mutual. At JT's memorial tribute held by degrassi, She apologized for blocking Spinner out of her life, and the two finally made up. In season 7, Kendra was upset that all her friends were graduating and leaving her behind at degrassi. When Spinner was diagnosed with cancer, She started taking more anxiety pills than perscribed, and became addicted, but got help from her friends and family. In season 8, Kendra returned to degrassi a senior, and became close friends with Jane and Mia. She wanted to be part of the Studz with her brother and his friends, but was rejected. However, she eventually became a back-up vocalist for them, and found it to be another great way of reliving her stress. In the middle of one of Sav and Anya's break ups, Kendra and Sav began hanging out and shared a kiss. Kendra had strong feelings for him, but the kiss made Sav realize he was not over Anya. At the "bot wars" competetion, she had a short reunion with Toby. In season 9, Kendra and Jane became the new lead singers of the studz after Peter left the band. Jane began dissing her for hang-outs with Declan, and she began to suspect something between them. She, along with Holly J, caught Jane and Declan kissing. Holly J decided not to tell Spinner, but Kendra desperatley wanted to. Just as She was about to tell him, she realzied how much it would hurt him, so she decided against it, though she quit the studz as she no longer wanted to be around Jane. After Spinner found out about the cheating, he was angry at Kendra for not telling him, her learned that she knew. Kendra was however, happy that he found out, as she wanted them to break up for a long time. She was a brides maid at he and Emma's wedding, and was ecstatic that he was marrying one of her best friends. She was never seen again on the show, as she graduated. Leia Chang When Anya began spending mroe time at the hospital with her mother and with her best friend Riley, Leia realized Anya was her only friend, and decided to make more friends. She attempted to hang-out with Bianca, but found out she was "not cool enough" and decided to try a more alternative style. She buys heroine from a local dealer, and brings it to a night club Bianca, Fitz and Owen are at. She, Fitz and Bianca all take the heroine, though Leia is horrified, as it is her first time high. She freaks out, and thinks she is being lame, but Bianca and the gang actually find her hilarious. She begins taking more heroine so that Bianca will like her, but Bianca begins finding her annoying and weird, much to Leia's chagrin. She discovers she got addicted to the drug, and begins failing her home work, disrespecting her parents, and closing everyone out of her life. Bianca feels bad that she was mean to her, and apologizes and offers to be her friend, which leia accepts. She goes to rehab and comes to terms with her addiction. In season 11, Leia became much more likeable and less awkward, but was still a bit on the wild side. When Anya started taking cocaine, Leia tried to help her out, as she knows the pain of addiction, but was ignored by Anya. She helped Bianca get through her break up with Drew, and also began helping to bring out her nicer side. When she found out Bianca was being abused by Vince, she located Vince and offered to become his new dealer if he stops hurting Bianca, and she has many connections to heroine dealers, users, and more all around her neighborhood. Vince accepts, but it all ends at prom during the shooting. The first bullet hits Leia, though she, like Adam, is ok. She ends up graduating along with Holly J, Anya and the others. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts